


365 Days a Year

by PandaTheZodiacMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheZodiacMaster/pseuds/PandaTheZodiacMaster
Summary: About: When Hermione is to stressed out she explodes to where she uses smarts against someone. When she's had enough of everything she will let you know but as polity as she can. It all starts of as a typically day in the Transfiguration class.Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.This story is purely fanfiction.One shot try, all of this came from my me. I may continue if enough people like it.





	

_ The time was 2:35pm and it was the last class of the day Transfiguration class. Hermione absolutely loved this class, but she wouldn't admit a reason why she did. _

 

So far it's been pleasant day, Hermione thought to herself walking down the hallway by herself. All I have to do is just survive this next class. Ugh! I don't want to know what the grade is from the last test. She thought to herself nearly walking into the wall when someone jerked her back.

"Watch where you're going Granger! You almost ran into the wall there." Draco Malfoy said looking at her.

"Sorry Draco, I'll be more careful." Hermione said still lost in thought.

"You okay Hermione?" Draco said with slight concern from his voice.

Hermione shot her head up and glanced at him " Yea I'm okay, I got to get to class Malfoy can you please move?" She said walking around him.

Malfoy followed her, "We're going the same way can't we walk together?" He asked polity walking beside Hermione.

"Eh sure," she said in response. "Hey Draco?" Hermione asked turning a corner.

"Yes Granger?" He replied turning the same corner keeping up with her pace.

"Where's your group at?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle are probably eating, and Pansy she be at the next corner we turn." Draco said in response.

"Ah see.." She muttered in reply walking still.

"Eh Granger where's Potter and the Weasley?" Draco said walking after her.

"Ah there somewhere around here." She replied in response back in her train of thought.

"Okay," he said turning the corner. Hermione lost in thought again runs into Pansy turning the corner.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Granger! Oh hey Draco there you are." Parkinson said walking by Draco.

"Uh sorry Pansy." Hermione said walking a distance from them.

"What's with her?" Pansy asked Draco he shrugged in response. They went there separate ways from Granger to go find Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione walked alone in silence again lost in thought. Harry and Ron weren't far away from her talking about Quidditch. Upon spotting Hermione they both called her name but no response. Ron ran ahead of harry and nearly tackled Hermione causing her to drop her books. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted at him snapping at of of her train of thought.

"Gosh Hermione, I was just trying to get your attention." Ron said reply as Harry joined up with them.

"Well that's no way to do it!" Hermione raised her voice at him picking up her things she dropped.

"Here let me help you," Harry said picking up her stuff and handing it to her.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile "We better go or we'll be late for Transfiguration class." she said walking in the direction their class is in. They followed one on each side of her nodding in agreement. A couple minutes passed by and Ron finally spoke.

'"Hermione! Wanna go watch Ginny and Harry at it?" Ron said smiling ear to ear opening the classroom door.

"At want? Ronald I'm not in the mood right now. Plus after class I have to go study." Hermione said walking into class.

"Ron! What me and Ginny do is none of your business! We discussed the problem already and everything is okay." Harry said following Hermione irritated at Ron now.

"But Hermione! All you ever do is study! Alright Harry, I just wanted a reason to hang with Hermione." Ron said in a pathetic whimper looking down following them.

"Well don't use me and Ginny as an excuse to do so then!" Harry said walking over to his and Ron's seat.

"No buts! Maybe if you two studied more you wouldn't be failing!" Hermione said sitting in Ron's seat.

"Eh, what did I do?" Harry said sitting beside her.

"Blimey, I just wanted to hang out with you Mione' ." Ron said looking down taking the seat behind Harry.

Hermione sighed getting her things out for Transfiguration class.

"You okay Mione'?" Harry asked worry in his voice while getting out his things for class.

"I'm fine, can this day just end already." Hermione said staring at the desk.

Draco and his gang came in a minute later, Parkinson points out to Draco she's in Ron's seat and not in hers. Draco nods saying something in response and walks up to Harry's group.

"Eh Potter" Draco said nudging his arm.

"Yes Malfoy?" Harry said as politely as he could.

"What's up with Granger? She okay? It's like she's doesn't want to be in this class." Draco said looking over at her and sitting down.

Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle weren't far behind Draco. Parkinson went to her seat at the front of the class glancing a look at Hermione.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Since when do you care about Hermione?" Ron said glaring at Malfoy.

"I don't care about the Mudblood, I just thought this Transfiguration is her favorite class." Draco said glaring back at Weasley.

"Enough Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. If you two would be so kind as to pay attention!" Professor McGonagall said from the front of the class.

"Yes Professor." Both of the boys said looking down.

"Now then class today's lesson is on the board." Professor McGonagall said with a wave of her wand and it was.

The class copied what was on the board awaiting further details.

"While you're all working on the assignment I will pass back last week's tests." Professor McGonagall said gathering a stack of graded papers.

Instantly the class started on the assignment as Professor McGonagall walked around passing back their tests and checking to see how their doing.

Parkinson finished half the assignment and walked over to where Granger was sitting.

"Hey Granger can you help me with this part?" She said sitting in front of her desk.

"Eh, sure Pansy which one you on?" Hermione asked looking up.

"This one," Pansy said pointing to it.

"Ah alright that one's easy," Hermione said in response.

"Maybe for you Granger but this one's confusing me." Pansy said in response and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll show you how to do it. But you have to answer it." Hermione said playful and Pansy glared at her a bit.

Hermione explained it to her a second later Harry and Ron ask about one and she nodded. "Okay thanks Granger I understand it now," Parkinson said going back to her seat. Upon sitting back down in her seat Pansy gets her test back. She nodded at her Professor and wrote the answer for the one she had difficulties with. Hermione went back to her assignment and Harry and Ron asked her again for help. "Alright, which one?" Hermione said and Harry pointed to his. "Just need to know if I'm doing this right" he said and with that did the spell for Hermione. She nodded "but do you understand the question?" Hermione asked motioning to Ron to give her a second. "Yea I believe so and thanks," Harry replied with a smile and Hermione nodded turning around to Ron. Instantly he pointed to the he needs help with and she nodded and explained it to him. A few minutes of explaining it Ron finally understood it. Hermione went back to working on hers. The rests of the tests got passed back and Hermione dashed hers under the assignment. Hermione looked up at the clock five minutes till 3:30. Alright, Hermione thought I'll be able to finish this before then, and with that she went back to work on the assignment. After awhile when she finished the assignment she looked up at the clock one second till the bell.

Ding!

Dong!

Ring!

The bell sounded and class ended, Professor McGonagall shouted to her students to leave today's assignment on their desks. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione and she just motioned for them to go ahead she be awhile. They nodded and handed her their assignment's and she went and picked up the rest. Minerva nodded at her picking up the few stacks around her.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall called to the young girl.

"Yes professor?" Hermione said not looking up from what she was doing.

"How?" McGonagall asked taking the stack of assignments from her and handing her back her test.

"How what? Professor I haven't the faintest idea of what your talking about." Hermione said now gathering her belongings.

Minerva asked the young girl, "You're test grade that's what. Why did you not study?"

Hermione had enough and finally snapped "A year has 365 days for you to study. After taking away 52 Sundays, there are only 313 days left. There are 50 days in the summer that is way too hot to work so there are only 263 days left. We sleep 8 hours a day, in a year, that counts up to 122 days so now we're left with 141 days. If we fooled around for only 1 hour a day, 15 days are gone, so we are left with 126 days. We spend 2 hours eating each day, 30 days are used in this way in the year, and we are left with 96 days in our year. We spend 1 hour a day speaking to friends and family or for that one hour your busy fighting of You-Know-Who because your friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, that takes away 15 days more and we are left with 81 days. Exams and tests take up at least 35 days in your year, hence you are only left with 46 days. Taking off approximately 40 days of holidays, you are only left with 6 days. Say you are sick for a minimum of 3 days, you're left with 3 days in the year to study! Let's say you only go out for 2 days... You're left with 1 day. But that 1 day is your birthday." She finished saying grabbing her belongings and looked directly at her Professor.

McGonagall looked at her in shock for a minute. Hermione walked to the door, "Now then Professor, have a nice afternoon" she said opening the door.

"Miss Granger," Minerva said still in shock.

Hermione was about to leave when "Hermione wait!" Minerva called and she froze instantly. Hermione closed the door but did not turn around. "Yes Professor?" Hermione said quietly in response. "Can you come here please?" Minerva said softly staring at the young girl who just snapped. Hermione didn't move though she just stood in front of the door. Minerva sighed placing the stack of papers on her desk and walked over to the young girl to see her crying. "Hermione?" Minerva said worried about her. Hermione looked up at her and shook her head "I have to go" she said crying but she didn't move. Minerva sighed and pulled the young girl into a hug. Hermione gasped but slowly the crying subsided while Minerva rubbed her back. "Its okay sweetheart" Minerva said holding the girl at arms length now. Minerva realized something then this is no longer no young girl she meet at the beginning of the year. No, this is a young woman now who's bright but not as strong as she looks. "Hermione," McGonagall said wiping the young woman's cheeks "You don't have to try and be as strong as you make yourself to be" she said. Hermione nodded but continued crying for a moment and was pulled her into another hug by her Professor. They stood there like that for a good second. Hermione pushed herself back feeling her cheeks grow pink. "Miss Granger? If you like you can call me by Minerva when whenever where in private." McGonagall said looking at her. Hermione nodded slightly blushing setting her bag on the table. Minerva leaned against the desk behind her. "Now care to explain what that was all about?" She asked with a smile. Hermione flushed some more giggling in response. Minerva smiled she was happy to see the Hermione laugh and she was glad she was the reason she was laughing at this moment. They needed a good laugh now and then especially what's going on.

Minerva waited patiently to hear what Hermione was going to tell her. She knew that it was quite obvious something was bothering the girl but as to what she really did not know. Helping the students that she taught in this school was always something that Minerva had liked to do and was one of the main reasons that she had become a teacher. She had remembered when she was a young girl and it had seemed that everything was going wrong. She had been happy to have someone that she could talk to that would be able to help her with her problems even when she could not talk to her own family. What Hermione was going through had seemed so much like the problems that Minerva had gone through during her own school years. She had known somewhat what Hermione was going through and wanted to be one of the people that the girl turned to during this hard time.

Hermione looked at her teacher trying to figure out where to start. She knew that Minerva was someone that she could trust during hard times but the truth was how did she begin to tell her teacher about the problems that she was having. She had also wondered if Minerva would really understand the problems of a teenage girl. Somehow she knew that she had to say something but the question was how could she say anything without causing even more problems for herself and anybody else that had to do with this situation. Minerva knew that Hermione was struggling with figuring out the best way to talk to her professor. She had to somehow let Hermione know that she could talk to her about anything but the question was how was she going to do it because it was quite obvious that her student needed her help.

Minerva said patiently. Hermione still looked at her teacher as if she really did not want to say anything to her but she obviously could not continue going through the day feeling like this either.


End file.
